


Pêndulo

by DrYewll



Category: Star Trek Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrYewll/pseuds/DrYewll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinopse:<br/>,,,quanto mais eu precisava de descanso mais era cobrado de mim, quanto mais eu tentava fugir mais eu sofria e mais sofrimento eu causava,,, <br/>,,,Não quero conforto, ou distração, os tripulantes estão com medo de mim, não me lembro de sorrir ou beber com meus amigos depois disso, não sei se ainda tenho amigos, mas isso não importa tudo que importa é completar a missão.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pêndulo

**Author's Note:**

> Star Trek Voyager não me pertence, só estou brincando um pouco ! sem fins lucrativos!

Star Trek Voy não me pertence eu só estou me divertindo um pouco e já devolvo, não ganho dinheiro com isso!

Musica tema da songfic

Capital Inicial (Kiko Zambianchi ) - Primeiros Erros watch?v=9raun-oU0m8

Versão em inglês  **John Kip - Find Me (Primeiros Erros)**  watch?v=xpyuCkpKBVU

 

“Tu te tornas eternamente responsável por aquilo que cativas.”

[Antoine de Saint-Exupéry](http://pensador.uol.com.br/autor/antoine_de_saint_exupery/) SAINT-EXUPÉRY, A. de. O pequeno príncipe..

 

 

\- Você quer que eu realize seu casamento? – Surpresa, Katheryn me olhou nos olhos, eu imediatamente percebi o erro que cometi. Ela se lembrou de algo que eu tinha-me esquecido.

\- Não entendo sua surpresa capitão. Não é de praxe que o comandante da nave realize os casamentos? Katheryn acordou da surpresa e lembrou-se da presença de Sete ao meu lado.

A capitã rapidamente se recompôs:

\- Me desculpe, é que eu nem sabia que vocês estavam envolvidos...

\- Não há nenhuma regra que me obrigasse a lhe relatar meus envolvimentos românticos capitão.

Aquilo foi brusco até para Sete.

\- Mas é costume, contar para alguém que a gente considera um amigo. – Aquilo também foi muito brusco, até para Katheryn.

Foi a ultima vez que Kathyryn olhou para os olhos de Sete.

Depois desse momento só conseguíamos falar com o capitão, sempre com suas mascaras.

Colocando toda sua armadura ela tentou explicar sua reação emocional.

\- Eu sempre pensei que se um dia o comandante se casasse ele ia querer uma cerimonia tradicional de seu povo.

_Ckakotay_

_Eu me lembrei,_

_Foi uma semana antes dos piratas Fhrytons nos atacarem; Depois que fizemos amor naquele dia eu brincava com seus cabelos enquanto ela descansava sua cabeça confortavelmente sobre meu peito, eu estava tão realizado me sentia tão amado e tudo que eu queria era fazer aquela mulher feliz._

_\- Katheryn, case comigo._

_Ela abriu o sorriso mais lindo do mundo e sem pensar duas vezes disse:_

_\- Sim. - Ela chegou mais perto e me beijou levemente nos lábios. - Uma boa ocasião para abrirmos nosso relacionamento a tripulação._

_Eu me animei com sua aceitação sem reservas, aquela mulher entregou a mim seus piores medos, suas frustrações e tragédias, confiou a mim o seu coração e sua alma, eu me sentia o homem mais sortudo do universo._

_\- Se você concordar. Eu queria me casar em uma cerimonia tradicional de meu povo._

_Os olhos dela brilharam, havia lagrimas de emoção ali;_

_\- Pense bem, katheryn, ia ser meio difícil você presidir a própria cerimonia de casamento, assim desse jeito não precisamos de um capitão para nos casar..._

_Ela não falou mais nada, em um beijo apaixonado ela disse tudo._

Naquela época eu era feliz.

 

Mas como o tempo de inocência tinha acabado eu aceitava de bom grado o que a vida me oferecia.

Eu nunca pensei em me casar com Sete em uma cerimonia tradicional, o contato com os Vatus temporariamente a fez ter curiosidades antropológicas, mas foi só por um tempo, não era de sua natureza, ela não entendia minha espiritualidade, quando tentávamos falar sobre isso ela ficava entediada. E por algum motivo que ela ainda não tinha esclarecido, nem mesmo a mim, ela fazia questão que a capitã realizasse a cerimonia.

Mas liberar Katheryn de fazer meu casamento era o mínimo que eu devia ter feito por ela, onde eu estava com a cabeça?

Eu sei que fazia anos, mas Eu nem tive a decência de falar com ela sozinho,

Sete em um discurso explicativo mostrava as razões pelas quais ela fazia questão que a capitã fizesse nosso casamento.

\- Existem boatos, e insinuações sobre a senhora e o comandante, presidindo a cerimonia e nos dando publicamente sua benção calaria esses boatos. – Sete; Lógica como sempre.

\- Bem se é assim - ela se levantou e com um sorriso armado estendeu a mão para Sete e para mim – Parabéns, organizem tudo e me deixem saber com antecedência a data, agora se vocês me derem licença tenho muito trabalho, podem ir.

Ela parecia uma casca vazia. Eu pensava que era só conosco, mas eu descobri bem mais tarde que desde esse dia ninguém mais viu Katheryn, eu temia que eu, com essa minha sensibilidade de um elefante numa loja de cristal a tinha matado.

\- Sim Capitão – e saímos.

Eu pensei em recuperar minha amizade com a capitã, o fato de eu estar casado não devia me impedir de ser um bom amigo, mas Sete começou a mostrar um desequilíbrio emocional que estava me assustando,

Mal sabia ela que foi seu controle e seu equilíbrio emocional que fez dela uma boa opção para mim, era refrescante sua forma direta de mostrar o que sentia, mulheres apaixonadas são complicadas, naquele momento da minha vida, e eu só queria alguém simples ao meu lado, que acalmasse minha solidão sem cobranças.

Mas ela tinha um dispositivo borg que mantinha esse controle, ela não era uma pessoa equilibrada, esse equilíbrio era mantido artificialmente e quando o Doutor retirou o dispositivo eu me deparei com uma adolescente que não tinha maturidade nem para ter uma amizade profunda, quanto mais para manter um relacionamento romântico, ou pior ainda um casamento!

Ela se viu inundada de emoções conflitantes, de ciúmes e insegurança, ela não sabia como agir, ela perdeu até sua eficiência no trabalho, quando a capitão a confrontou ela perdeu a linha e eu fiquei numa difícil posição pois eu que era responsável pela disciplina na nave.

Quanto mais eu penso mais eu me pergunto como cai em tal armadilha.

Às vezes coloco a culpa em Jaffen às vezes naquele maldito holograma irlandês, mas quanto mais eu penso acho que foi minha luxuria mesmo.

Sete era linda e sempre foi muito eficiente no que fazia, ela não era exatamente o que eu pensei, tinha a experiência de milhões de mentes, e tinha tido um relacionamento com Axum de anos, apesar de ser virgem em seu corpo ela não era a menina ingênua que todos pensavam que ela era!

Sabia exatamente que botões apertar em matéria de sexo, ela sabia o que estava fazendo e fazia muito bem, descobri que ela tinha consciência do efeito que sua roupa causava nos tripulantes e ela usava seu lindo aspecto para conseguir o que queria, não que isso fosse uma coisa ruim a maioria das mulheres faziam isso, mas não todas.

Manipulação sexual a mais agradável e perigosa das manipulações e direito adquirido de toda mulher.

Nenhum homem pode reclamar disso, muito menos eu.

Formávamos um casal muito compatível na cama, nunca pude reclamar disso, apesar de não ser uma mulher carinhosa; ela não entendia a perda de tempo nas demonstrações de carinhos e nos toques fora do contexto sexual.

A mulher dos sonhos de muitos homens.

Mas faltava a amizade, fora os assuntos da nave, não tínhamos mais nada em comum, eu achava que ela não se interessava pelos meus assuntos, ou apenas não me sentia a vontade de conversar com ela sobre eles, e ela ficava bem mais a vontade com o doutor eles tinham quase tudo em comum, em certo ponto eu fiquei enciumado, ela não perdeu seu melhor amigo como eu perdi a minha, mas desconfio que ela, manipulou o doutor para que ele tirasse deu dispositivo antifalhas, o risco que ela correu por mim , e o quanto isso a estava prejudicando me fez sentir cada vez mais responsável e culpado pela sua situação, e mais ligado a ela.

Agora eu estava com a mulher que eu amei e que eu descobri que ainda me amava, definhando sozinha e a mulher por quem eu estava apaixonado precisando de minha tutoria, de uma forma que eu não estava preparado nem com energia para dar.

Eu acabei falhando com as duas,  com muito sofrimento eu descobri que não se foge do destino, eu não queria perder mais uma família, eu já estava velho e cansado de tanto stress e sofrimento, mas quanto mais eu precisava de descanso mais era cobrado de mim, quanto mais eu tentava fugir mais eu sofria e mais sofrimento eu causava.

**xxxxx**

_O começo do fim, anos antes._

_Kathryn entrou em meus aposentos sem se anunciar, dizendo que mal via hora de ser liberada da enfermaria ela me abraçou com força e me beijou apaixonadamente, eu respondi ao beijo com a mesma paixão, mas com o coração já partido com a minha decisão, ela percebeu minha hesitação:_

_\- O que esta acontecendo Chakotay?_

_-Eu cedi à chantagem Katheryn, eu estava disposto a desembarcar junto com a tripulação naquele planeta classe M, para entregar a Voyager para eles em troca de sua vida._

_\- Mas eu estou aqui, querido, você me disse que íamos trabalhar nisso, você me garantiu..._

_\- Eu pensei que podia, mas eu não posso se Tuvok não tivesse interferido, talvez nem tivéssemos essa conversa, eu deixei meus sentimentos pessoais tomarem conta de minhas decisões, porque estamos envolvidos. Eu entregaria todos aqui por você... E se isso acontecer de novo e se eu tiver que sacrifica-la pela tripulação?...eu não posso._

_\- Se isso acontecesse eu morreria em paz, pois no tempo que me foi dado eu fui amada e feliz._

_\- Lamento Katheryn...é minha palavra final._

_Ela se afastou, em pânico, e em conflito, sua razão e suas emoções falavam coisas diferentes._

_Ele pensou que ela iria ter um colapso nervoso._

_\- Espere eu não disse nunca, eu disse não enquanto estamos aqui... Não posso arriscar um relacionamento, serio nesse lugar._

_Ela queria entender, ela queria ser nobre e dar espaço para ele assim como ele deu para ela, mas ela já estava tão exausta disso, seu coração estava tão cansado de tentar se proteger, se permitir amar só para ser destruído de novo._

_Ela andava de costas se apoiando nas paredes para sair de seus aposentos olhando para o nada, ela pensava na miséria de sua situação e sem perceber deixava escapar seus pensamentos._

_\- Aconteceu de novo - ela murmurou - eu resisti por anos, até perceber que o fato de estar namorando com você ou não, não mudava o que eu sinto por você, eu resisti por que sempre fui a noiva e nunca fui a esposa, eu resisti por que sabia que se um dia os meus muros caíssem eu daria tudo a você e não ficaria nada aqui dentro para mim, eu te dei tudo Chakotay, e não posso pegar de volta, faça o que quiser com eles..._

_Foi a ultima vez que ouvi meu nome sair de seus_   _lábios._

_Ela se endireitou, desamarrotou o uniforme, respirou fundo, levantou a cabeça, parecia outra mulher._

_\- Até amanhã na ponte comandante._

_A sua metamorfose foi assustadora._

_\- Espere, tenho que conversar, você tem que entender, eu sei que você entende..._

_Ela já tinha ido embora, e foi, para sempre._

_xxxxx_

Acho que meu casamento foi um tipo de gatilho.

Com o tempo a capitã se tornou cada vez mais sozinha teimosa e imprudente com a própria vida, ela tomava para si quase a totalidade das missões a distancia, qualquer um podia ver que era uma questão de tempo, para o pior acontecer...qualquer um que se importasse.

Eu estava cada vez mais apático, Tuvok estava descuidado e a tripulação indiferente, Sete estava aos poucos se equilibrando, mas para não feri-la acabei me afastando de meus amigos, dando-lhe total atenção.

Se alguém se preocupasse, se alguém estivesse atento se alguém se importasse...

Foi como uma reprise estava tudo lá uma frota de navios piratas, um tripulante com a cabeça estourada por uma arma de projétil, a capitã sendo usada como refém, apenas uma chance de escape, deixar a capitã para traz...

Ou entregar a Voyager.

Mas agora eu estava pensando melhor, não havia sentimentos pessoais envolvidos, seria mais fácil apenas virar as costas e fazer a coisa certa! Não é verdade?

Não! Era pior.

Antes o amor me fazia recuar, agora também tinha o remorso e a culpa.

\- Espere! Nós nos rendemos não a machuque...

No outro lado do visor o sorriso do malfeitor se multiplicou diante da minha fraqueza, eu não podia vê-la morrer.

\- Não! - grita a capitã ainda contida pelo capitão da frota pirata que mantinha uma arma de projetil encostada em sua cabeça. Ela olha para mim pela ultima vez e grita:

\- Comandante leve-os para casa, - ela abaixa a cabeça e sussurra para si mesmo mas todos ouvem - eu devia ter feito isso da primeira vez.

O Bandido ri, ela consegue segurar a mão do bandido que esta armada, ele estava preparado para que ela tentasse desarma-lo, mas não é isso que ela faz, ela o surpreende e força seu dedo no gatilho e aperta, em segundos não há mais reféns, eu fico em choque com a visão de seu cérebro espalhado por cima de seus agressores, Tuvok sente meu choque e toma a frente.

\- Paris nos tire daqui, manobras evasivas...

Jogo-me em minha cadeira e lembro-me de seus olhos suplicantes e da sua voz.

_"- Se isso acontecesse eu morreria em paz, pois no tempo que me foi dado eu fui amada e feliz!"_

Eu tirei isso dela,

Ela morreu, acabou seu sofrimento, ninguém entendeu o que ela disse, mas eu entendi.

Ela achou o que estava procurando.

E o meu destino me encontrou, nunca vou saber se isso aconteceria se ela tivesse um motivo para se cuidar, se não estivesse tão imprudente, se eu não fosse tão omisso e não estivesse tão apático.

O fato é que eu entreguei a Voyager por ela, mesmo que eu nem mesmo seu amigo era mais...

Toda renuncia todo sofrimento, foi inútil.

No visor do meu gabinete eu abri o ultimo arquivo que ela endereçou a mim, eu não tinha percebido o quanto ela estava magra e envelhecida, a pele seca, os olhos opacos, ela limpou a garganta e nem na mensagem ela olhou em meus olhos olhava para baixo para os lados, mas nunca para frente, para mim, nem na sua mensagem póstuma ela repetiu meu nome, ela não disse nada de pessoal apenas coisas relativas à nave, conselhos e agradecimentos profissionais quem ela queria que fossem promovidos, códigos e coisas assim, o mais próximo que ela chegou de uma mensagem mais pessoal foi a observação final.

**"-** _Tradicionalmente nesta parte da mensagem eu deveria deixar uma mensagem mais pessoal e meu ultimo pedido, pois bem, Obrigada Comandante por tudo e, por favor! Complete a missão que eu não vou completar leve-os para casa._

_Ao mais, as lamurias do coração de uma velha patética, certamente não é de interesse de ninguém, seja feliz com a mulher que você ama tenha uma família, faça valer a pena o o risco comandante."_

Fechei a mensagem para nunca mais abri-la

Meu casamento não resistiu muito após isso, eu me tornei obstinado em voltar para casa, eu só queria cumprir o ultimo desejo de Katheryn, pelo menos parte dele.

Levar a Voyager para casa.

Não quero conforto, ou distração, os tripulantes estão com medo de mim, não me lembro de sorrir ou beber com meus amigos depois disso, não sei se ainda tenho amigos, mas isso não importa tudo que importa é completar a missão.

Obrigada pela leitura

**Author's Note:**

> Estou sem Beta qualquer erro me pertence!  
> Gostaria muito de sua critica construtiva,  
> ou um comentário bem humorado, sei lá...  
> Obrigada pela Leitura!


End file.
